Two unexpected vistors and a ginger
by NewspapersAndAspectsOfTheMind
Summary: Captain Jack is sleeping in his office as his meddling TORCHWOOD team are up to no good. Who will the team catch this time? And will it be a finding to remember?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**

**Captain Jack is sleeping in his office as his meddling TORCHWOOD team are up to no good. Who will the team catch this time? And will it be a finding to remember?**

A spider sat in the corner in its web in Captain Jack's office. It moved slightly as a small breeze passed through an open window.

Of course, the said Captain Jack Harkness did not notice this, for he was asleep.

To add insult to this injury, he was snoring loudly.

It wasn't his fault. This week had been so _boring_. Nothing had happened.

The next event contradicted this as a Gwen Cooper burst into the office, allowing the door to slam against the wall.

With a yelp, Jack fell off his chair head first, and peered over the table to glare at her, a rather large bruise forming on his temple.

'Watcha' do that for?' He yelled. 'I was sleeping.' He said, his ego diminishing rapidly.

'Sorry!' Gwen replied in her fast, Welsh dialect. 'But we've got one.'

'An alien?'

'No, pizza. Yes, a bloody alien!'

'WHAT DID I TELL YOU?' He yelled. Ever since the longed for TARDIS had made another appearance at the rift, he had demanded his team let him know before they made another quest to search for alien life forms. He couldn't risk them accidently _shooting _the man.

'Sorry, Jack, but there was a problem with this one.'

'What? What problem?'

'He was trying to smuggle an ATM machine into a big, blue box.'

Jack allowed himself a moment to compose himself, and when this failed, he gave a whoop of joy, and launched out of his office.

'Jack? JACK?' Gwen called from the balcony as Jack raced down to the cells. 'Who is he? And who's the girl with him?'

Ianto emerged from the cells, sporting a black eye.

'What happened?'

Ianto struggled to speak as a joyful Jack rushed past him, but when he did, this is what he said

"That ginger bird is a nutter."

The smile widened over Jack's face as he entered the cells.

"DOCTOR?"

Rushing to press the release button the Captain leapt and stared opened mouthed at the opening cell. Once the cell was open, both master men ran towards each other with wide outstretched arms. Together once again, the Doctor struggled to breathe as the two men shared an embracing reunification. When the Doctor managed to squeeze out a few words, they were as follows "Breathing, failing" Letting go of the Doctor, the still smiling Captain apologised and focussed his sight at a rather flirting Donna Noble in the corner of the cell.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?" The Captain said, stretching out his hand in greeting.

"Stop it." The Doctor said.

"Donna Noble." The flirty Donna replied. Stretching out her hand and taking hold of Jack's. The Doctor stared at the pair of the strange beings and rolled his eyes as he stepped as out of the restricted cell.

A confused team huddled on the outside of the cell staring at the two new faces as Donna emerged from the cell to join the Doctor. It had been silent for about a minute until Jack's mind kicked into motion and he leapt forward to introduce the Doctor and Donna.

Once the teams had been introduced they sat down to talk about how the Doctor had come across the Torchwood team.

In the middle of conversation the teams' faces turned from enjoyment to confusion as the TARDIS brushed against their minds, giving out a sullen vibe.

'What was that?' Jack said, looking confused at the Doctor.

"Something's wrong, we need to get to the TARDIS." Replied the doctor jumping out of his seat.

Everyone followed him, except for Ianto, who set off to discover why the TORCHWOOD screens were screaming at him.

The Doctor, when he reached the TARDIS, gave a scream of frustration when it wouldn't open.

'COME ON!' He shouted.

'Err…guys?'

'Not now, Ianto!' Jack shouted back, joining the Doctor in his efforts to prise the door open.

'The rift's opened.' Ianto continued anyway.

Everyone wheeled around to find a scared Ianto. He had every right to be so, for a horribly familiar figure was standing behind him, a gun pressed to the back of his head.

'Hello, everyone.' Captain John Hart said. 'Did you miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please Please Please review! It would make my day :3. I had alot of fun writing this one :) <strong>

**NewspapersAndAspectsOfTheMind.**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here, I thought I told you never to…" Started a very frustrated Captain but only to be interrupted by the new face in the Hub.

"Return, but, unfortunately I wasn't listening so lets get down to business shall we?" Replied John in a cheeky manor. With that phrase the Doctor leapt forward and reached out his hand. With his cheeky smile broadened across his face he said "I'm the Doctor and you are?"

"Captain John Hart." Jack answered quickly. He just wanted Ianto back in his arms, safe, untouched.

"Right, here's how its going to work, Jack you are coming with me the rest of you miserable lot our staying here. You got that." Stated the Captain, holding the gun tightly as he pushed it harder onto Ianto's head.

"First let Ianto go, unharmed!" Replied Jack.

"No Jack, don't trust him, don't go with him."

The Doctor, at this point, was very annoyed, not only at the fact that his TARDIS wasn't opening, also that this Captain fellow had held a ransom. He turned to look at Jack. His pink lips were pursed tight and his breathing had increased rapidly since Ianto had been taken. His eyes never left Ianto. He decided it was about time he stepped in.

"So, we have a problem ok, because you have upset my friend and for that reason I really don't like you." Stated the Doctor, stepping in front of Jack. The Captain, who was, at this point, running out of things to say stuttered a bit and then said "Well whoop di do, but does that look like it should bother me?"

The Doctor open his mouth a fraction. "Never mind…Well I should be going, Jack, come find me." He smiled sneakily as he slowly disappeared. "Ianto!" Jack screamed but it was to late. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Into the TARDIS, NOW"


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Jack Harkness stood silently, as he stared into the empty space before him. Three days ago Ianto Jones had been taken from him, and he didn't know where he was. Three days, John Hart could have done anything to him in three days. Jack tried his best to bite back the tears that seemed to force their way out of his eyes. Succeeding slightly, he quickly raised his hand to wipe the single tear that had managed to escape; he wiped it into the atmosphere as it fell down his cheek.

The TARDIS was silent; Gwen huddled in the corner trying to process the last 45 minutes and the Doctor brushing around his controls.

Donna Noble of course was in deep thought; she liked to be able to help.

But none of this even brushed Jack's mind as he was completely focused on Ianto. He pictured his face, his cheeky smile and very sexy welsh accent.

If anything happened to him he would never forgive himself, he couldn't loose someone else, not after Tosh and Owen.

"Right! Some good news, I have the TARDIS locked on him, wherever he goes, we go." Exclaimed the Doctor smiling.

He looked at his fellow companion he was broken, broken without Ianto.

The Doctor didn't like this for he had quite expected a joyful reunion.

He wasn't the only one disappointed, with everything that Gwen had heard about this amazing man with a blue box, she had expected something different from chasing John Hart around in space.  
>"Come on Jack." She said tenderly. "Isn't there anything you can think of that could help us know where he s going? Maybe we could get there first and head him off?"<p>

"Nothing" Jack said bluntly. "There are too many reasons pointing to too many places."

He shuddered sharply as he felt a cold hand on his shoulder. "We are going to find him Jack, me, the TARDIS who could fail?" The Doctor laughed, trying to hide his sorrow for his fellow companion, and I might add, he did this rather well. "Right-ta!" The Doctor shouted as he ran back to the TARDIS controls. "Jack, where would Captain John Git-head go?" Jack spun round at his name. His expression still as blank as ever.

"I don't know" He said without thought. "Jack, think, anything could help us get Ianto back." Shouted Gwen, from the other side of the TARDIS. Jack smiled at Gwen and thought of his loved welsh man. How he missed him. He slowly folded his eyes over and allowed himself to reminisce.

* * *

><p>It was December 18th 1677. The sun was just beginning to set as the crimson line in the sky broadened and slowly disappeared – along with the harsh heat. Captain Jack didn't really notice this – for he was highly drunk along with his fellow Captain – Captain John Hart. The Vegas Galaxy – they couldn't resist.<p>

A lift. Such a simple thing for humans, but when you get two time agents stuck in a loop hole with nothing but booze and each other then it becomes something of magic and mischief.

Their hands were entwined, and Jack's face was pressed into John's neck and a sneaky and extremely drunk smile formed around his mouth. With a whisper he said "Do you trust me?"  
>"I trust you…..I'm flying Jack!"<p>

Between a mixture of laughing and stumbling the captain released his grip of the Hart's hands and with a shout of "bad choice" he pushed them both to the cold floor of the lift.  
>"Oh I do love repeating lines from things that haven't even happened yet!" Exclaimed Hart, picking up a bottle of Vodka and clinking it against Jack's.<br>"True that!" Jack laughed.

"So Jack, we've been in stuck in here for three years and you haven't told me why you aren't that eager to leave you know." Hart couldn't help but add a corner mouthed smile to the end of that sentence.

"Why would I want to? We have booze!" Jack laughed.

"And each other. We have, each other." But this wasn't a time where Hart was laughing, he was serious.

Jack chuckled and took another swing of his beloved bottle.

"I guess we can really get away from everything in here, just us and nothing else." With a smile Jack playfully hit Hart.

"Besides when did you get all soppy?"

They both laughed for seemed like a long time.  
>"Well all I know is that no one would ever find me here, apart from you of course." Hart revelled.<br>"I'll drink to that." Both men laughed and smiled as the memory seemed to fade away.

* * *

><p>Jack's eyes flew open with excitement. With a smile he revelled what he now knew.<p>

"He's in Vegas baby!"

Before the Doctor good speak any questioning words to the Captain they were thrown out of focus as the TARDIS began to shake violently.

Clinging on to the controls and struggling to stand, Jack took support from the TARDIS in actually getting up, as he achieved this, the TARDIS slowly came to an ease.

"Everyone alright?" Shouted a concerned Doctor.

"Donna?"

A helpless reply of "Yeah" came from a banged up Donna Noble in the far corner of the TARDIS.

Making his way over, the Doctor helped up Donna and Gwen.

Before he could say anything, the shocked crew were joined by a very annoyed Captain, "I'll help myself up then…" He silently mumbled.

Rolling his eyes the Doctor focussed his attention on what had just happened.

Whilst he was busy fiddling with his precious TARDIS, Jack had found something better.

Walking toward the door of the TARDIS, Jack stared with eyes of amazement. "Arrrrghh! Jack, something's up with the TARDIS, the controls are out of control and the readings are, well impossible."

Shouted a confused Doctor. "Jack?" As no reply came from the familiar Captain, everyone turned their attention to where he was staring.

"It's so bright" Donna proclaimed.

Walking to stand next to the Captain, the Doctor stood with excitement and fear.

"Jack, Doctor?" A welsh accent sounded.

But none of them could reply, the Doctor only just managed a whisper of the Captain's name.

"You did it Doctor, you bloody did it!" Screamed an extremely excited Captain, with a massive smile painted on his face.

With shocked faces, the girls finally heard the explanation from the Doctor they had been waiting for.

"Galifray"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

For a while there was silence in the TARDIS.

The Doctor stood in astonishment as he gazed upon his lost planet, his home.

Inside his mind he was screaming, yet, he could barely breathe nor express his emotions. Through tears that streamed down his face he could hear Jack's American accent burst through the bubble that had trapped his feelings of fear and happiness.

Turning his head slowly to face the Captain, the Doctor tried to speak but all he could manage was a stutter.

"Its OK Doc – ha; I'm scared too."

The Captain smiled sweetly at the Doctor - he smiled his huge and cheeky smile in return.

"Doctor, I thought you said you could never get back here, that Gali…Whatever town?" Donna asked quite loudly.

Snapping into focus, the Doctor raced back to his beloved controls and started to explain what he thought had happened.

"Right, it seems that . has found a way to travel back to the beginning, the beginning of everything. A time where the Earth was watched and not invaded by everything else that loomed around it. A time that would normally be impossible to return to. But sometimes, very rarely, people can enter certain gaps, spaces in time, and once they do, they can go anywhere."

"So what you're saying is that John has managed to creep to the beginning of time? Asked Jack with a disturbed look.

"No, he's managed to place himself at the beginning of time."

"But how is that even possible?"

But before the Doctor could answer Jack's true fears were shown.

"Doctor, he has the experience of a time agent, a very powerful thing when it is needed. If he has managed this, what else can he manage? He's got Ianto…"

The Captain's gaze tilted towards the floor at the mention of his lover's name.

But the Captain wasn't the only one who was worried.

"So what can we do? I mean can't we just, you know, go in there?" Donna's face lit up at her great idea of entering the legend of a planet.

"No, I don't know how he has done this. He could have befriended them, pretended to be them, anything. If they see us it could result in chaos." The Doctor was disappointed at this truth, but it wouldn't stop him finding John and Ianto, he had promised Jack.

Jack nodded. "The Doc's right, Ianto's down there, if we charge in with guns blazing and-"  
>"Absolutely no guns!"<p>

Sighing the Captain picked up from where he left off.  
>"And demanding for Ianto from John, things could turn nasty, even before we find the son of a bitch."<p>

"Wait!" Exclaimed a very confused Gwen Cooper.

"Doctor, let me get this right, this is your planet?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"You haven't seen it for centuries"

"Longer than that."

"Well a long time then, so when you come back to it after all this time, you won't go inside it?"

"Oh we're going inside it." Smiling broadly at a very cheeky smile that shone across the Captain's face. "Of course we're going in."

Three out of four faces smiled broadly at the excitement of being able to see Galifray, apart from one.

Donna Noble stood there with her mouth closed for a while, but her mind was full of confusion.  
>"This includes me right?"<p>

But through the fear and excitement the Doctor couldn't help but let a certain question dominate the corners of his mind.

What the hell did John want with Galifray?


End file.
